Reading into Roses
by theturtlesketchbook2
Summary: In exchange for protection Hikaro Sayokai was to design jewellery under the Ootori name. To continue his education, he has been granted the privilege to study at Ouran Academy with the 3rd Heir - Kyoya Ootori. Meeting the infamous Host club was inevitable. "But what sort of motives does this host club have? Surely, they aren't as they seem." Hikaro thought.


"We have arrived, Master Kyoya."

A black limo parked in front of a dirty dried-out 2 story apartment.

Kyoya Ootori stepped out as the driver opened the door for him. Blocking his eyes from the midday sun, the sounds of cicadas and heat not bothering the bothering him in the slightest.

"Wait for me here."

The driver bowed in reply and watched as Kyoya ascended up rusted stairs and stopped in front of the door at the end of a corridor.

Kyoya glanced at the molded edges of the door in front of him, a heavy smell coming from behind the door already wafting up into his nose. Kyoya refrained from sighing too deeply and knocked heavily on the door.

He could hear rustling and thumping from within the apartment flat.

Kyoya glanced at his dress shoes, looking for dirt or mud. He glanced at his suit, quickly smoothing out a wrinkle and adjusting his tie one more time. Perfect clothing added towards a perfect first impression after all.

A squeak and the door opened to reveal Hikaro Sayokai with the handle of a suitcase gripped in one hand.

Ratted curly waist long black hair hung behind a wrinkled white hoodie. Faded jeans and old scratched sneakers covered skinny lanky limbs and small feet. Wide light brown, almost yellow, eyes stared back into Kyoya's own black ones.

The young man could have been considered a fair beauty, if he's just cleaned up a bit and given a shower.

Kyoya noted the bags under the teenager's eyes and gaunt skin. He made a note to serve lunch once they arrive at the manor.

"Good morning, It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaro Sakyokai." Kyoya said, bowing.

Dry lips parted.

"Thank you for coming."

Hikaro coughed suddenly, a hand covering his mouth, his hoodie shifting to show gauze wrapped around his neck. Kyoya's hand twitched at the sloppy wrapping - he could do better in his sleep! - and straightened his back.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, I am sorry Sakyokai-san for our family's incompetence, it is an honour to be looking after you, thank you for choosing us. Chihara Sayokai left us too soon. The world will greatly regret the light that their lives are now missing from the loss of such a woman."

Kyoya kept his face neutral and ignored the silence coming from the young man in front of him.

"Will I be meeting your father?" Hikaro asked, voice cracking towards the end of the sentence. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, he has arranged a meeting with you this afternoon, we have already prepared a room for your stay. I was sent to retrieve you and ensure that you are to arrive to the residence safely."

Hikaro nodded as he handed Kyoya the suitcase.

Kyoya stepped back as Hikaro came forward and closed the door behind himself with a thunk. Hikaro reached into his pocket, pulling out warm keys and turning around to lock the apartment. Kyoya hand twitched once more at the wayward curls hanging down Hikaro's back, and resisted taking his guest to the nearest hairdresser and demanding it all cut off. Why was it so long? Did the boy even brush it? Could he not afford a hairbrush?

Hikaro turned to face Kyoya, "Let's go." and they both headed down the stairs.

The driver was already waiting for them, taking the suitcase and opening the back doors of the limousine for the two, closing the doors after they've sat inside. The driver placed the suitcase in the trunk of the limo and slipped back into the front seat, starting the limousine and heading to the Ootori residence.

Inside the limousine, the atmosphere was thick and heavy, both Kyoya and Hikaro looking out at tinted scenery passing by.

"Sayokai-san, I have to ask-"

"Ootori-san, there's something I'd like to-"

Both voices spoke at the same time, and hushed just as quick. A blush quickly grew on Hikaro's cheeks. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Call me Kyoya, please go first, Sayokai-san."

"Ah, then call me Hikaro. Thank you Kyoya-san." Hikaro looked down at his hands clasped over each other. "Chihara Sayokai, what do you know about my mother?"

Kyoya hummed. Why did Hikaro want to know about his own mother? Perhaps he was interested in what Kyoya had thought about her? Perhaps the letter from his father was not clear enough. It is understandable that though his father may have shown great respect for the woman, that respect could not have been shared throughout the whole family.

"Chirara Sayokai was a strong woman," Kyoya said, a hand tucking away some strands of hair away from his glasses.

"Her presence was always felt when she walked a room. Her jewellery was said to have been something only to appear in dreams, as something so beautiful could never have been made by human hands. Her passing was a great shock that affected everyone in the art world, and her last collection of jewels are now highly sought after."

Kyoya's head turned toward Hikaro's, making sure to lock eyes with him.

"Be rest assured Hikaro-san, your mother's collection is heavily guarded with Ootori's finest security until you have arrived and settled into our residence."

Hikaro smiled, his eyes almost small crescents.

"What a perfect description of her, Kyoya-san. I wish I could've met her, properly. I'm happy to hear her jewellery is in safe hands."

"Of course, Hikaro-san, she was a great woman, it's not a problem." he softly replied.

Kyoya then blinked, feeling like he had skipped a sentence in a novel he was reading, and turned towards the tinted window once more. His face hidden away from Hikaro's, Kyoya felt it safe to let his smile relax into a frown.

_'What a perfect description of her, indeed what a scripted description. You, Kyoya Ootori, didn't actually meet her did you? After all if you had, why did you answer with something so vague about her? It would've been better if you didn't answer at all - unless you wanted to just show off how much you 'knew' about Chihara-san. How much your sources of information told you. Oh and just mentioning a security team, are you also going to guard me with the same care, Kyoya Ootori?'_ was what Kyoya thought Hikaro was implying.

He was conflicted.

To his knowledge, Hikaro was born and raised in a simple commoner's family. He had attended a public school. His single father had taken quite a few different jobs, to support his son before winning the lottery and spending that on gambling, women and alcohol. Then the accident two months ago, and his father's disappearance. The situation that was happening with Hikaro, coming to live with the Ootori family... with that upbringing, there's no way Hikaro was really adding any extra meaning to his words.

Kyoya turned his head back to Hikaro, who was leaning his head on the window, eyes shut.

"I'm overthinking it." Kyoya muttered under his breath, relaxing shoulders he didn't know were tense in the first place.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

* * *

A/N: A rewrite using a new account as I forgot the email to my older one! Haha!

It's been 9 years since I've seen Ouran High School Host Club, 9 years since I wrote my fanfic for the series "Sleepy girl comes to ouran", and 2 days ago of re-reading and cringe at the writing, characterization of my OC.

That said, I remember the fun I had at writing the series in the past, and will be using those feelings to fuel me now.

So readers, here's a rewrite - without a rewatch or reread of the series, to see how much of my memories have held up!


End file.
